


Sharing

by HuntingHardyGirl



Series: HarDean Drabbles [2]
Category: Hardy Boys - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural/Hardy Boys, crossovers - Fandom
Genre: D/s, Dom/sub, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Oh yes, Polyamory, Sex, Smut, Threesome, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingHardyGirl/pseuds/HuntingHardyGirl





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minxchester (ComeAlongPond14)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongPond14/gifts).



It was a cool evening, the air conditioning in the motel a bit too cold for their tastes, and Joe had come up with the idea by plopping himself into Frank’s lap, grinding into his crotch with that “come hither” smirk at Dean, who had frozen where he was, green eyes a bit wide from surprise. But Frank wasn’t too startled; Joe wasn’t the tease in this relationship for nothing.

Just for his cheek earlier, he was in the middle, flat on his back as Frank’s hips pistoned forward, his cock roughly fucking his brother’s ass. But Joe didn’t seem to care, suckling with obvious satisfaction at Dean’s cock, laving his tongue over it as if it were his favorite treat, and knowing what kind of slut his brother was, it probably was one of his favorites.

Frank tightened his grip onto Joe’s legs, determined to keep them spread as wide as possible, (good thing Joe was so flexible), watching with pure lust as his cock was swallowed by that tight hole, the muscles twitching and spasming around him in pure heavenly heat.

He was sick, wasn’t he, for loving this so much. For loving Joe so much, too much, so much that when he and Joe first had sex, it was from pure pent up need being released, a hunger he didn’t want to acknowledge being satisfied. He tried, at first, to pretend it didn’t happen afterwards, to deny it, in hopes of Joe not thinking badly of him. But Joe, persistent, stubborn little bastard he was, he didn’t let it go, doing everything in his power to tempt his brother into touching him again. And he succeeded, again and again and again, until it became normal, just another level of their love to each other.

It was a sick and twisted love, but Frank was addicted. He couldn’t get enough of Joe sitting on his dick, that blush spreading from his face to his neck, those blue eyes darkened with arousal and want. Joe was his, in every conceivable way.

Raising his eyes, Frank locked onto Dean. The older man looked utterly blissed out at having his cock sucked down, stroking Joe’s hair and throat in silent praise as he moaned, moving his hips a little in time with that mouth working him over. The man was a god, the perfect body, the perfect kind of face, those eyes anyone would get lost in…

No doubt feeling the heated gaze, Dean opened his eyes, locking them onto Frank’s face. Despite being older and more experienced in a lot of things, the elder hunter always deferred to the teenager as the main Dom. Frank suspected that the man had a bit of a sub side to him, so eager was he to follow the boy’s orders on anything sexual between the three of them, and it always got him a bit more excited, being able to tell an older man what to do and seeing him obey.

But now there was no hint of submissiveness in the man’s eyes. He stared back, hungrily, before reaching over and pulling Frank closer. Frank went willingly, knowing what Dean wanted, and their lips met in the middle, teeth clacking slightly, tongues sliding around as they practically devoured each other. He could hear Joe moan a little, obviously enjoying the sight of his two Doms kissing so passionately.

Honestly, Frank thought to himself as he gave a particularly harder thrust into the warm pliant body beneath him and smirking into Dean’s lip as Joe gave a yelp of pleasure, there was no better place to be.


End file.
